


In the Eye of a Hurricane

by HistoricalTears



Series: Lams compilation [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, John Is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, alex is a smol human, the other two come in later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm was passing by in New York. It was a horrible storm that made Alexander remember back to his childhood in the Caribbean when that hurricane destroyed his town and nearly killed him. John decides that he should comfort Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eye of a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a Lams fluff-fic and the prompt was based off a tumblr post by http://ask-nonbinary-lafayette.tumblr.com/ Enjoy!!!

The wind blew harshly in the summer morning. John had woken up after he heard noises of discomfort a whimper coming from his boyfriend sleeping next to him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking over at Alexander. He placed a hand on the red-head's bare shoulder and shook him lightly. "Alexander." he said in a hushed tone. "Wake up, babe." John received a whimper from the shorter man until Alexander woke up. "What's wrong, Alex? You were sounding scared."

Alexander sat up, looking out the window from their room and seeing this horrible storm. Immediately, he took hold of John's hand and squeezed it tightly. However, he kept his cool and merely leaned on John for a bit of comfort. Alex felt John's hand gently stroke his hair, and he closed his eyes, leaning closer to John. A loud clap of thunder was what scared Alexander. He let out a surprised yelp and jumped a bit, gripping onto his lover's arm. Alexander buried his face into John's neck, shaking.

"What's wrong?" John asked with sincerity. He got no reply from the shorter man. "Babe?"

"Don't talkjust hold me." came Alex's muffled reply.

The South Carolina male gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close. He felt Alex shake in his arms and as a way of comforting the red-head, he stroked the wavy red locks in a loving manner.

The silence went on for about 10 minutes, with Alexander occasionally flinching and whimpering at the sound of loud thunder. The winds picked up speed which caused Alex to tightly grip on John's arms. "Hey," John broke the silence, using his index finger to bring Alex's chin up so they were looking at each other in the eyes, "do you want to talk about why you're scared of this storm?"

Alex sat up straighter, eyes shifting down to his lap. He licked his lips, swallowing before beginning to talk in a quiet tone, "Two years after my mom died, there was a nasty hurricane in the island I lived in. At the time, I was living with my cousin when the hurricane hit. Everything was destroyed, my cousin, my only remaining family member, was dead. I thought to myself, 'why didn't I die in the hurricane?' until I remembered that life had other plans for me. I began to write my way out of the Caribbean and when I became 17, I arrived in New York on a scholarship. And.....well I think you know what happened next. I met Burr, Lafayette, Mulligan, and of course you." Alex looked up at John and gave him a small peck on the lips. He saw the corner of his lover's mouth curl into a loving smile, a thumb placed on his bottom lip. "But the hurricane gave me trauma of any horrible rainfall. I just couldn't get over the fact that I lost everything from my childhood to a natural disaster."

John brushed a lock of Alex's hair behind his ear and leaned down to kiss the smaller male on the shoulder. "Don't worry Alex. I promise nothing will happen to you, me or any of our friends. You don't need to worry about storms ever. But, just know, that if you do get scared, my arms are always open for a cuddle."

Alex quirked a small smile and he buried his face into John's neck again. "Love you," came his muffled, and tired reply.

"Love you too." John said.

 

 

 

After about an hour, the rain began to settle into a normal pour, and that was also when Alexander fell asleep. John made sure to lay Alexander down on the bed and throw the covers over his body. He left the room soon after he made sure his boyfriend was okay with his absence. A knockmore like poundon the door, made John rush over to answer it. Not to his surprise, the ones pounding on his door were Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette.

"Can you two be anymore louder?" John asked with an annoyed look.

"Well, someone seems like he woke up on the wrong side of Hamilton." laughed Mulligan, earning a snicker from Lafayette.

"Real mature of you guys. No, I spent the last hour and a half comforting Alex. Apparently, he doesn't like the rain." John said, not mentioning the whole backstory of why Alex was afraid of storms. "Please be quiet because I finally got him to sleep and you know how annoying he is when he rambles tiredly. I mean, sure, it's adorable when he does, but"

"Mon ami, you're the one rambling." Lafayette said, cutting John off midsentence. "We'll be quiet for the sake of _your_ Alexander." He looked at Hercules and snickered.

John rolled his eyes. "Why don't I get y'all something to drink?"

"Y'all? What, southern drawl finally kicks in?" Hercules teased.

"Shut up, Herc." Lafayette and Hercules barked out a laugh until they remembered that Alex was sleeping in the other room. "Guys, you're going to wake Alex up."

"No they're not," said Alex as he walked out of the bed room, red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore John's college sweat jacket and grey sweatpants. "I was already up."

"But you fell asleep literally 5 minutes ago." John said, looking at his lover and raising an eyebrow.

Alex meekly shrugged his shoulder and wrapped his arms around John as he came up behind him. He rested his head on the taller man's shoulder blades. "Hey Mulligan, Lafayette." Alex greeted tiredly to the two visitors, who responded with a 'hello,' or a tease (from Lafayette of course).

"Alex, do you want to let go of me so that I can give the other two some drinks and make you tea?" John asked as he looked at Alexander. Alex shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips thought John wouldn't be able to tell. John shook his head and grabbed both of Alex's wrists and pinning him on the counter, receiving a surprised gasp from the red-head. John chuckled and kissed Alex passionately yet slowly, Alexander kissing him back.

"Aw come on! Save room for Jesus!" Mulligan yelled to the two. Lafayette had an evil grin, taking a picture of the two, who broke apart after Mulligan yelled at them. Alexander looked towards them and stuck his middle finger out. "That's just cold, Hamilton," Mulligan laughed. The other three then joined them in the laughter, the rain outside settling into a light drizzle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one-shot, it was really my first fic I wrote on here.


End file.
